extreme_football_throwdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Fever
About Jungle Fever is a large, tropical-themed map made by Brandon 'Inco' Little. This map was officially added to NoXiousNet by forum user Benjy, a former admin for NoXiousNet. This is the third and last official map created by Inco. Appearance The map takes places near a tropical island, on a massive cliff isolated in the ocean. The playing field is divded in half by a rapid river, with a wooden bridge crossing over it. The river comes from a waterfall from a smaller cliff above the playing field. The river then travels to a much larger cliff and into another waterfall, which finally leads into the ocean. The playing area is covered in towering palm trees, with vegetation growing from the grass and some rocks. Both side have three stone staircases leading to the team spawns, which also contain stone platforms with large, sharp stones protruding from the earth. The map uses the Wing Ding (Inside) song from the Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze video-game soundtrack as background music. Layout The general layout of Jungle Fever is fairly straightforward. Red Rhinos spawn from the left, Blue Bulls spawn from the right. Both sides are on an elevated cliff from the middle section of the map, with staircases safely leading down to it. The ball spawns at the middle of the map on the bridge, with two tiki torches next to it. A river flows underneath the bridge into the ocean. Features The most notable feature of Jungle Fever is the rapid river that divides the two teams. The river is an environmental hazard for players, knocking them down and dragging them along the current upon entering it. Eventually, players will be launched off the cliff and land in the ocean, killing them. The topmost waterfall continuously spawns barrels, which fall into the river. This makes jumping across the river alot riskier, since barrels can instantly kill players if they're travelling at a high enough speed. The bridge has two torches next to the ball spawn. These torches slowly burn players that touch the fire for 11 damage per burn. They can also upgrade the ball to a blitz ball for 20 seconds by throwing the ball through the flames. The ball can touch the waterfall that flows into the river to upgade it to a water ball for 10 seconds. This can let the ball carrier freely walk on the river without suffering the expected consequences of touching it. Both goals are touch-only. The ball carrier must climb the stone platforms to get to the touchdown area, which is marked by color-coded ring effect. Beside each goal lies a pair of speed ball upgrades, indicated by the green ring effects. These can only be used by the ball carrier if they're on the team that owns them. For instance, if the ball carrier if on the Red Rhinos, they cannot use the speed ball upgrades on the Blue Bull's side. Bugs *Cubemaps don't appear to be properly generated, causing a checkerboard pattern on water. *Alpha mask for grass is missing, also causing a checkerboard pattern with displacement alpha. Trivia *An unreleased update to this map was planned to be submitted to NoXiousNet, but was ultimately scrapped. It removed the palm tree animations, which are pretty taxing on rendering performance, as well as fog in the skybox to give the illusion of an infinite ocean. This version was going to be called eft_junglefever_r2. *The island landscape in the skybox was borrowed from the Lobby 2 map in Gmod Tower. It is still used today in the Lobby for Tower Unite. Gallery Jungle-fever-preview.png|Preview of Jungle Fever. Jungle-fever-overview.png|Overview of Jungle Fever. jungle-fever-torches.png|Tiki torches near the ball spawn on the bridge. jungle-fever-spawn.png|Red Rhinos goal with neighboring speed ball upgrades. Category:Maps